


stop changing the subject and tell me the truth (i love you, you goddamn asshole)

by pridethedamned



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Until Dawn (Video Game), Texting, ashley and sam are briefly mentioned, but before everyone comes back to the mountain, i love these dumbass boys, it's technically pre-game since it's after beth&hannah die, josh is sappy af, kind of love confessions???, this was on impulse, y'know??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridethedamned/pseuds/pridethedamned
Summary: josh: i've been in love with you since third gradeunsent





	stop changing the subject and tell me the truth (i love you, you goddamn asshole)

**Author's Note:**

> so i know that no one cares about until dawn anymore but i've been watching a lot of playthroughs lately and i just,,,love these two so much
> 
> here's josh randomly texting chris at 3AM because he misses his bro

**3:07AM**

 

 

 **josh** : hey

 

 **chris** : JOSH HOLY SHIT

 

 **chris** : DUDE WHAT THE FUCK YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING EVERYONE FOR MONTHS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 

 **chris** : I TRIED TO CALL YOU I WAS SO WORRIED

 

**_josh is typing…_ **

 

 **josh** : _well my sisters just fucking died so i'm sorry if i didn't want to talk to the assholes that caused it_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : yeah i'm sorry man i just,,,didn't want to talk to anyone y'know??

 

 **chris** : it's fine man just don't scare me like that

 

_**chris is typing…** _

 

 **chris** : _i thought you were gone forever_

_unsent_

 

 **chris** : why the random text tho??? at 3am too lol

 

 **josh** : idk i figured you’d be up and i didn't wanna bother sam

 

 **chris** : oh so you still talk to sam but not ur best friend? how rude, joshua

 

 **josh** : _i didn't wanna bother you either_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : sam is the only person i like out of our ‘friend’ group

 

 **josh** : matt's okay too but mostly sam

 

 **chris** : wow dude i am Hurt

 

 **chris** : but like,,, i'm glad ur okay

 

 **chris** : i missed you man

 

**_josh is typing…_ **

 

 **josh** : _god i wish i could fucking kiss you right now_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : no homo

 

…

 

...

 

 **josh** : how’s ur whole crush with ashley going?

 

 **chris** : wtf i didn't even tell you about it how do you know

 

 **josh** : sam told me

 

 **josh** : answer the question cochise

 

**_chris is typing…_ **

 

 **chris** : _i want to hear your voice again_

_unsent_

 

 **chris** : uhhh i dunno man things are going ok i guess?? it's not that serious and i don't think she likes me back anyway so

 

 **josh** : are you kidding?? she's been giving you hints n shit since last year

 

 **chris** : realy?????

 

 **chris** : *really

 

 **josh** : yes really u dumb fuck

 

 **josh** : go get laid or you'll be a useless virgin for the rest of ur life

 

 **chris** : jfc dude 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 **chris** : hey josh?

 

 **josh** : yeah? 

 

 **chris** : tell me a secret

 

**_josh is typing…_ **

 

 **josh** : _i've been in love with you since third grade_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : uhhhhh i used to write edgy poetry in this leatherbound notebook my dad got me

 

 **josh** : i burned the notebook in junior year so don't you dare try to ask to see it

 

 **chris** : omg

 

 **chris** : i remember that notebook lmao

 

 **josh** : now you tell me a secret

 

 **chris** : i can't ride a bike

 

 **josh** : that's not a secret dumbass

 

**_chris is typing..._ **

 

 **chris** : _i could listen to you talk for years and never get bored_

_unsent_

 

 **chris** : FINE uhhh you remember that scene from a christmas story where the kid got his tongue stuck on the pole?? that almost happened to me in sophomore year

 

 **josh** : ???? WHEN???? how did i not know about this???

 

 **chris** : you were really sick that week and mike dared me and i almost got stuck but pulled my tongue away instantly instead of staying there

 

 **josh** : oh my fucking god

 

...

 

 

...

 

 **chris** : hey since we were talking about me and ash before, are you and sam a thing?

 

 **josh** : what? no wtf why would you think that

 

 **chris** : idk you guys are just really close

 

**_josh is typing…_ **

 

 **josh** : _sam isn't you though_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : so? you and me are close

 

**_chris is typing…_ **

 

 **chris** : _not the way i want to be_

_unsent_

 

 **chris** : yea but that's cause we've been friends for forever 

 

 **chris** : sorry for asking

 

 **josh** : it's fine

 

...

 

 

...

 

**_chris is typing…_ **

 

 **chris** : _i think i'm in love with you_

_unsent_

 

 **chris** : josh you still there?

 

**_josh is typing…_ **

 

 **josh** : _i'm so sorry chris_

_unsent_

 

 **josh** : yeah man i'm here


End file.
